


5 Times Kaito’s Doves Were Mother Hens

by Icarusdg



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: KaiShin Secret Santa 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarusdg/pseuds/Icarusdg
Summary: Kuroba Kaito had a great many doves he cared for.  They also cared for him... maybe too much sometimes.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158
Collections: dcmkkaishinevents kaishin secret santa 2020





	5 Times Kaito’s Doves Were Mother Hens

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is going to be posted in time but this is my secret santa gift for Lantaniel (on tumblr) and I really hope you like it! I tried to stick to what you wanted but the doves took over and ran with it!

Kuroba Kaito had a great many doves. Some were gifts, some he found on his own, and others still just sort of showed up and never left. That didn’t even include the many birds (dove, pigeon, and various others) that were still more strays than pets. His first two would always be the most special to him. Soba and Ramen were the first birds given to him and the only ones his father ever had a chance to gift. His father had trained the two with Kaito, making sure he knew every step so he could train doves on his own in the future. Years later his mother gave him Dango and Mochi and he took on the arduous task alone. Feeling accomplished with their training, Kaito sought out more doves.

It wasn’t long before Kaito noticed a few extras in the roost. Oddly enough, it seemed as if those were also trained only… maybe his own doves were teaching them? In the end it didn’t matter to him, he named every one who stayed. Even a few of the more standoffish birds that were more stray and wild than friend received names. This included a wren so small he missed it until Matcha squawked and nipped at Dango for nearly stepping on it. He couldn’t help but think Matcha must have been the one to adopt it. The petite bird never approached Kaito but when his mother saw it and exclaimed, “Quel petit oiseau!” the name Petit stuck.

All in all, Kaito cared for a great many birds but KID only really used about seven. Soba and Ramen of course, being the most well trained and experienced; Dango Mochi Matcha, and Manju were not only good at reading the situation but also anticipated where they would be needed in a way that sometimes made him question who was the trainer and who the trainee between him and the doves; and his most recent addition to the group, Daifuku. Sure other’s helped from time to time but those seven were… well what could you call an over protective parent when its a dove?

\---

1.  
Soba, Ramen, Dango and Mochi were all gathered together watching the not child laid out under the trees while Baby Bird searched the area for something useful.

“That child is so much trouble, he’s worse than Baby Bird was at that age.”

“Oh but didn’t you hear, he’s not even a child!”

“What do you mean not a child, of course he is!”

“No, no, its true! We saw him and the little scary child talking!”

“What trouble could he have gotten into to cause that?”

“I don’t know but Daifuku wants to adopt him.”

“You think Baby Bird would?”

“But Baby Bird is still a child himself! No, no, we will have to look after him ourselves.”

Below them the not child began to stir.

“Oh! Oh! I think he’s waking up!”

“Dango, find Baby Bird!”  
***  
KID was just about finished planting his signal for Jii-chan when Dango landed on his shoulder and began pulling at his ear.

“Oww! That hurts, what’s wrong with you?!” The dove just smacked him in the face with his wing before taking off again and landing on a branch a few feet away in the direction he left Tantei-kun. “Okay, I’m coming. You didn’t have to hit me you know, I would have followed you just fine.”

Still, it warmed him to know they cared so much about Tantei-kun.

\---

2.  
It had been two days already.

“Baby Bird needs sleeeeeep!!!”

“Yes, yes! Lets use his sleeping gas!”

“Manju we don’t drug Baby Bird unless it is absolutely necessary!”

“But Soba, its been two daaaaayyysssss!”

On the branch beside the doves and completely unaware of their plotting, Baby Bird stayed rooted to his perch and absolutely motionless.

“At least Little Sparrow is doing better.”

“I told you he wasn’t a little child.”

“No, just a troublesome one.”

“Little Sparrow is getting rest at least.”

“Baby Bird looks terrible, we need to do something!”

“I told you you we need to use the sleep gas!”

“Oh, dear. You might be right.”

Further debate was cut off when Petit dived out of nowhere with a sleeping gas pellet and hit his target with such precision it seemed like he’d been doing it for years.

“Problem solved.” the little wren puffed up his feathers and hopped over to Matcha.

Dumbfounded, Soba stared at Petit for a moment more before flying down to where Little Bird fell from the tree. “Sometimes I don’t know what Matcha was thinking bringing in Petit.”

“Soba, what do we do now?”

“I suppose we’ll have to cover him up and keep watch.”

***

Shinichi sat up in bed much faster than he should have when he heard the loud crash outside his window. After a few deep breaths, Shinichi felt his dizziness pass and made his way to the window but all he saw was a mound of leaves and several birds standing in a circle around it. While the incident was bizarre, he was too tired to think much of it. Instead Shinichi made his way back into bed and laid down again. As he drifted off to sleep, he thought of the thief that helped him so much the last few days. I hope he’s getting his own much needed rest too.

\---

3.  
The next time they saw Little Sparrow at a heist it was cold and snowing and not at all okay. Burrowed deep in the warmth of KID’s think faux fur coat, they could only hear muffled pieces of the conversation but it was clear something was off with Little Sparrow. Are you a Japanese macaque? Umm… yes? Oh, okay… you’re pretty.

“Did, did you hear that? Something is wrong with Little Sparrow.”

“Do you think he’s sick?”

“It is pretty cold.”

Daifuku took his responsibilities as Little Sparrow’s self imposed guardian seriously so he made his way up to KID’s collar and peaked out. First think he saw was white; the snow had gotten much heavier since they had taken shelter in the coat and from what he could tell it was piled as high as Baby Bird’s waist which meant Little Sparrow was barely visible. The second thing he saw was Little Sparrow collapsed and partially held up by Baby Bird. In a panic Daifuku scrambled the rest of the way out into the cold and made his way down to his charge, when he tried to do what little he could to warm him up by huddling in the crook of his shoulder and neck. Alerted by the ruckus, 3 more heads poked out of KID’s coat followed by the rest and soon all of them were perched on Little Sparrow and trying to warm him up.

“The foolish child! He’s not even dressed warmly!”

“What was he thinking coming out here all alone??”

“He’s worse than Baby Bird!”

“This isn’t going to work, he needs to get inside!”

“Baby Bird! Baby Bird!!”  
***

Startled out of his shock by the bird chomping down on his finger, KID tried to calm his doves while carefully picking up Tantei-kun. “Okay, okay, I got him. I’m going to take him back to the onsen.” Whether it was his words or picking up the detective, his doves settled and KID slowly made his way back through the snow, hindered by high drifts and heavier snow fall. He worried about his doves out in the open but he doubted he could convince them back into the shelter of his coat. I’m worried about you too Tantei-kun.

As soon as he got back in to the onsen and through the window of his room, KID dug out all the blankets he could find and began stripping his detective of his snow soaked clothes. Just as he clears the last button of Shinichi’s shirt, the detective started coming to. Foggy eyes drifted around the room before locking on KID’s face.

“The snow monkey, how did you get in here? How did I get in here? Am I dead?” As he finished talking, Shinichi’s mouth formed a little surprised ‘oh’ that KID couldn’t help but think cute.

“No, you’re alive, just hypothermic.” KID moved his hands up to Shinichi’s face to check his temperature only to rest on his cheek instead. Although a little clumsy with cold, Shinichi’s hand followed and rested over KID’s.

Shinichi giggled, “you sound like KID.”

At that KID froze up before clearing his throat and answering. “I’m not KID, I’m a snow monkey remember?”

“Yeah… pretty snow monkey...” Shinichi nodded his head and patted KID’s hand before seeming to drift off again.

KID just looked up to his doves lined up on the table before he looked back down to his detective and continued his task.

\---

4.  
They had been on watch for hours and it looked like Little Sparrow was doing better. Baby Bird seemed to think so too because he was rushing around the room getting things ready for his heist.

“Everyone understand the plan?”

“Yes, Daifuku and Dango will stay and watch Little Sparrow.”

“And?”

“Matcha and Manju will wield sleep pellets just in case.”

“And?”

“Mochi will be on standby for message carrying.”

“And?”

“…”

Soba looked at each of them before turning to Ramen who did a weird little shrug.

“Ramen and I will be with Baby Bird. Someone has to keep him out of trouble.”

***

The hardest thing KID would have to do was leave his unconscious detective in his room while he completed the heist but he didn’t have a choice. Just before he left, KID kneeled down beside Shinichi one more time to check his temperature only to be starteled whe Shinichi grabbed his wrist.

“She can’t find out I’m sick. I need to get out there or she’ll never let me attend one again.” It looked like Shinichi was still mostly asleep but KID could guess what he was worrying about. The little scientist must have warned him not to push himself and get sick.

“What am I going to do with you Tantei-kun.” KID sat back on his heals and sighed. “Jii-chan is going to be upset.”

Five minutes later KID was back in the room, dressed in Shinichi’s room which he swiped from his bag in his room, and fixing his hair to impersonate Shinichi. He was just about to turn and leave when Soba flew up and landed on his shoulder. She lifted her leg and began poking at the hair behind his ear, sort of combing it into compliance.

“Missed a spot huh? Thanks Soba.” Soba nuzzled his cheek before flying back to the others. “Okay, go time.”

Konosuke Jii was upset but the heist went off without a hitch and Shinichi was seen chasing after KID as usual by Nakamori-keibu and the rest of the task force. By the time KID made it back to the room he was exausted and wanted nothing more than to lay down. He didn’t even think twice about laying down next to Shinichi with out so much as a cap for disguise.

\---

5.  
“Soba, do you ever regret not having baby birds of our own?”

“What is there to regret? We have two right here and those five over there not to mention all the others who have shown up over time.”

Soba and Ramen were keeping watch over things while all the others got some much needed sleep after the hectic day they had. They were the only two old enough to remember their Baby Bird’s father and the sadness that plagued him for so long after his dead. It meant they promised themselves to always look after their charge as well as any other birds that showed up.

“You’re right. Those two look cute together. Do you think they’ll mate?”

“Our Baby Bird is already in love with him and I have a feeling Little Sparrow loves him back just as much. We only have to give them time.”

The two settled in, truly happy with their family however bizarre they may be.

***

Late into the night, when the moon was high in the sky, Shinichi finally woke up feeling well rested… and very lost. Shinichi tried to wiggle his way out of the grasp of the person in bed with him but he only seemed to hug him tighter.

“Umm.. excuse me… who are you?”

With a sleepy flourish, the man made a red rose appear before the detective. “Kuroba Kaito, now go back to sleep.”

Shinichi considered the rose for a moment before coming to the concusion that he didn’t want to know right that moment that he was in bed with Kaito KID who seemed to be wearing his clothes? Nope, sleep is the better choice. Maybe it will make sense in the morning.

However, before he could drift off, Shinichi had one last question. “Did you happen to see a Japanese macaque earlier?”


End file.
